Lemons
The Lemons are the supporting antagonists of Pixar's 12th full-length animated feature film Cars 2. They are known for their several manufacturing defects that left them rejected by the world, and they intend to get their revenge by discredit alternative fuel in order to make profit out of selling oil. This group consists of about 21 members. History According to their boss Miles Axlerod, the Lemons have felt rejected by the world because of their defects during the past, an event that left them feel unloved. As such, Miles Axlerod formulates a plan that involves forcing the entire world to abandon alternative fuel and resorting to using oil (as he still owns the largest oil reserves in the world despite his claims that he has been converted into a hybrid). To that end, Axlerod created the World Grand Prix for racers around the world and a new alternative fuel called Allinol (which is actually gasoline engineered to ignite by an EMP beam). Being in cahoots with Axlerod's plot and sharing the ownership of the oil reserves, several Lemon families conspired to aid Axelrod in his plan to sabotage the Grand Prix races. To that end, Axelrod gets his right-hand Professor Zündapp to create EMP weapons designed as Prix cameras to ignite any Allinol supply during the races. Because of this, the first two races in Tokyo and Porto Cosa were disasters as many racers engaged into crashes after getting their Allinol ignited by the EMP beams. To cover his tracks, Axlerod suspends on using Allinol for the third and final race in London, though Lightning McQueen stand firm on his decision to use Allinol. Because of this, Axlerod contacts Zündapp to murder McQueen during the final race. This was witnessed by McQueen's best friend Mater, along with two British agents Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell, who end up being captured and take hostage in Big Ben. During the final race, Zündapp gets Grem and Acer to fire up their EMP beam on McQueen, but the latter escapes unharmed (due to Sarge switching McQueen's Allinol supply with Fillmore's organic fuel), just as Mater escapes to warn McQueen of the plot. Anticipating this, Axlerod arranges for Zündapp to place a bomb inside Mater's air filter so that he and McQueen would be killed by the explosion. As Mater runs off out of range, Zündapp ends up being chased by a freed McMissile, forcing the other Lemons to take action and catch McQueen. Though McMissile and Holley manage to defeat Zündapp, the other Lemons surround them in an intersection, preparing to wait for the imminent explosion to kill McQueen, Mater and the agents. Mater tries to talk the Lemons out of the plan by pointing out that it won't make them feel any better, but even though the Lemons agree with him, they still want him and his friends dead for their greed. Fortunately, McQueen brought in his friends from Radiator Springs to stop them, forcing the Lemons to surrender. Mater eventually proceeded to expose Axlerod as the mastermind behind the plot by forcing him to deactivate the bomb within close range. With the plot exposed, the Lemons are arrested for conspiracy to commit crime, murder and embezzlement. Members *Sir Miles Axlerod (leader, arrested) *Professor Zündapp (2nd-in-command, arrested) *Grem and Acer (lieutenants, fate unknown) *Gremlin Family **J. Curby Gremlin (Leader; arrested) **Tyler Gremlin (fate unknown) **Don Crumlin (fate unknown) **Towga Gremlin (fate unknown) **Stefan Gremsky (fate unknown) *Pacer Family **Tubbs Pacer (Leader; arrested) **Petey Pacer (arrested) **Fred Pacer (deceased) *Hugo Family **Victor Hugo (Leader; arrested) **Alexander Hugo (fate unknown) **Ivan (arrested) **Karl Haulzemoff (fate unknown) *Trunkov Family **Vladmir Trunkov (Leader; arrested) **Petrov Trunkov (fate unknown) **Tolga Trunkov (arrested) *Tony Trihull (deceased) *Jerome Ramped (fate unknown) *Muggsy Liftsome (fate unknown) Navigation Category:Organizations Category:Homicidal Category:Terrorists Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Gangsters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Thugs Category:Movie Villains Category:Tragic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Greedy Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Extravagant Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Egotist Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Polluters Category:Destroyers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Imprisoned Category:Businessmen